memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Gaul (Vaadwaur)
in 2376 |Species = Vaadwaur |Gender = male |Eye Color = brown |Homeworld = Vaadwaur Prime |Died = 2410 |Affiliation = Vaadwaur Supremacy |family = no |Occupation = space officer |FinalAssign = CO, |Rank = overseer |altimage = |altcaption = Overseer Gaul in 2410 |Born = ca. 15th century |Temporal Displacement = 1484-2376 (stasis chamber on Vaadwaur Prime) |Office = Overseer of the Vaadwaur Supremacy |InOffice = 2376-2410 |SucceededBy = Eldex |Hair Color = brown }} Gaul was a male Vaadwaur who led the Vaadwaur Supremacy's attempt to reconquer the Delta Quadrant in the early 25th century. ( ; ) Biography During the Turei-led orbital attack on Vaadwaur Prime in 1484 Gaul was the commanding officer of a battalion of 600 Vaadwaur soldiers who were placed into stasis to survive the bombardment. In 2376, while fleeing Turei warships who pursued them through Underspace, an away team from awakened Gaul's unit. In exchange for transport offworld, Gaul offered to give the crew access to subspace corridors that would shave years off Voyager s journey home. However, this proved a ruse: Gaul soon attempted to take over Voyager, but was defeated. He and some of his men escaped into Underspace with 53 ships. ( ) In 2410 the Alpha Quadrant Alliance returned to the Delta Quadrant for the first time in thirty years to discover that the Vaadwaur Supremacy had rebuilt its forces and was trying to restore its old empire. By the time the AQA arrived the Krenim Imperium and B'omar Sovereignty had already fallen. ( ) After a defeat at the Turei homeworld by the AQA, Turei, and Voth, and being stymied in the siege of Kobali Prime, Gaul placed an Ocampa freighter in the Shenda system as a lure, hoping to meet a senior AQA officer face-to-face. The admiral in charge agreed to a meeting at Neelix's old space station in the Entaba system, but it soon became clear that Gaul had no interest in peace; rather, he merely wanted the Alliance to switch sides. After being rebuffed he shot Neelix's chef Jolex dead to make a statement, then ordered his troops to slaughter the Talaxians present on the station. He managed to kill one group, but Turei warships and USS Voyager helped the admiral drive off his forces. ( |The Kobali Front|All that Glitters}}) At a later rally the Alpha Quadrant Alliance sprang a trap on Gaul that revealed the majority of the Supremacy's leadership to be infested with bluegill neural parasites. In response Commander Eldex changed sides, and other Vaadwaur joined him in rebellion. ( }}) Gaul and the forces loyal to him made a last stand against the Delta Alliance and the rebels at Vaadwaur Prime. Gaul was killed, but it was discovered that he alone of the Vaadwaur leadership was not infected with a bluegill. Eldex requested this fact be kept secret. ( }}) The AQA subsequently discovered an Elachi starbase in subspace, with information pointing to the Iconians as the secret orchestrators of the entire war. The Iconians had not only provided the Vaadwaur with a technological upgrade, but had had the Solanae genetically engineer the bluegills to control them. Gaul had agreed to this deal to secure Vaadwaur dominance in the region. ( ) Appendices Portrayal Gaul is portrayed in "Dragon's Teeth" by . In Star Trek Online: Delta Rising he is voiced by . External links * * Category:Vaadwaur Category:Vaadwaur overseers Category:15th century births Category:2410 deaths